The invention relates to an alkaline battery having a substantially flat outer housing. The invention relates to alkaline battery having an anode comprising zinc, a cathode comprising manganese dioxide, and an electrolyte comprising aqueous potassium hydroxide.
Conventional alkaline electrochemical cells have an anode comprising zinc and a cathode comprising manganese dioxide. The cell is typically formed of a cylindrical outer housing. The fresh cell has an open circuit voltage (EMF) of about 1.5 volt and typical average running voltage of between about 1.0 to 1.2 Volt in medium drain service (100 to 300 milliamp). The cylindrical housing is initially formed with an enlarged open end and opposing closed end. After the cell contents are supplied, an end cap assembly with insulating grommet and negative terminal end cap is inserted into the housing open end. The open end is closed by crimping the housing edge over an edge of the insulating plug and radially compressing the housing around the insulating plug to provide a tight seal. The insulating grommet electrically insulates the negative end cap from the cell housing. A portion of the cell housing at the opposing closed end forms the positive terminal.
A problem associated with design of various electrochemical cells, particularly alkaline cells, is the tendency of the cell to produce gases as it continues to discharge beyond a certain point, normally near the point of complete exhaustion of the cell""s useful capacity. Electrochemical cells, particularly alkaline cells, are conventionally provided with rupturable diaphragms or rupturable membranes within the end cap assembly. The rupturable diaphragm or membrane may be formed within a plastic insulating member as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,386.
The prior art discloses rupturable vent membranes, which are integrally formed as thinned areas within the insulating disk included within the end cap assembly. Such vent membranes can be oriented such that they lie in a plane perpendicular to the cell""s longitudinal axis, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,293, or they may be oriented so that they are slanted in relation to the cell""s longitudinal axis as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,701. U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,062 discloses an insulating sealing disk and an integrally formed rupturable membrane, which is oriented vertically, that is, parallel to the cell""s central longitudinal axis. When the gas pressure within the cell rises to a predetermined level the membrane ruptures thereby releasing the gas pressure to the external environment through apertures in the end cap.
Other types of vents are disclosed in the art for relieving gas pressure within an electrochemical cell. One such vent is a reseatable rubber plug, which has been used effectively in connection with small flat rectangular shaped nickel metal hydride rechargeable cells. One such rechargeable battery with the reseatable rubber plug vent is a 7/5-F6 size nickel metal hydride rechargeable battery available commercially as battery model GP14M145 manufactured by Gold Peak Batteries, Hong Kong. The rubber plug is physically compressed to sit tightly within a beveled aperture within a cavity or seat in the cell""s end cap assembly. When the cell""s internal gas pressure reaches a predetermined level, the plug lifts off its seat thereby letting gas to escape through the underlying aperture. The plug reseats itself when the gas pressure within the cell returns to normal.
Primary alkaline electrochemical cells typically include a zinc anode active material, an alkaline electrolyte, a manganese dioxide cathode active material, and an electrolyte permeable separator film, typically of cellulose or cellulosic and polyvinylalcohol fibers. The anode active material can include for example, zinc particles admixed with conventional gelling agents, such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose or the sodium salt of an acrylic acid copolymer, and an electrolyte. The gelling agent serves to suspend the zinc particles and to maintain them in contact with one another. Typically, a conductive metal nail inserted into the anode active material serves as the anode current collector, which is electrically connected to the negative terminal end cap. The electrolyte can be an aqueous solution of an alkali metal hydroxide for example, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide. The cathode typically includes particulate manganese dioxide as the electrochemically active material admixed with an electrically conductive additive, typically graphite material, to enhance electrical conductivity. Optionally, small amount of polymeric binders, for example polyethylene binder and other additives, such as titanium-containing compounds can be added to the cathode.
The manganese dioxide used in the cathode is preferably electrolytic manganese dioxide (EMD) which is made by direct electrolysis of a bath of manganese sulfate and sulfuric acid. The EMD is desirable, since it has a high density and high purity. The electrical conductivity (resistivity) of EMD is fairly low. An electrically conductive material is added to the cathode mixture to improve the electric conductivity between individual manganese dioxide particles. Such electrically conductive additive also improves electric conductivity between the manganese dioxide particles and the cell housing, which also serves as cathode current collector in conventional cylindrical alkaline cells. Suitable electrically conductive additives can include, for example, graphite, graphitic material, conductive carbon powders, such as carbon blacks, including acetylene blacks. Preferably the conductive material comprises flaky crystalline natural graphite, or flaky crystalline synthetic graphite, including expanded or exfoliated graphite or graphitic carbon nanofibers and mixtures thereof.
There are small size rectangular shaped rechargeable batteries now available, which are used to power small electronic devices such as MP3 audio players and mini disk (MD) players. These batteries are typically in the shape of a small cuboid (rectangular parallelepiped) somewhat the size of a pack of chewing gum. The term xe2x80x9ccuboidxe2x80x9d as used herein shall mean its normal geometrical definition, namely, a xe2x80x9crectangular parallelepipedxe2x80x9d. Such batteries, for example, can be in the form of replaceable rechargeable nickel metal hydride (NiMH) size F6 or 7/5F6 size cuboids in accordance with the standard size for such batteries as set forth by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC). The F6 size has a thickness of 6.0 mm, width of 17.0 mm and length of 35.7 mm (without label). There is a version of the F6 size wherein the length can be as great as about 48.0 mm. The 7/5-F6 size has thickness of 6.0 mm, width of 17.0 mm, and length of 67.3 mm. According to the IEC standard, allowed deviation for the 7/5-F6 size in thickness is +0 mm, xe2x88x920.7 mm, in width is +0 mm, xe2x88x921 mm, and in length is +0, xe2x88x921.5 mm. The average running voltage of the F6 or 7/5F6 NiMH rechargeable batteries when used to power miniature digital audio players such as an MP3 audio player or mini disk (MD) players is between about 1.1 and 1.4 volt typically about 1.12 volt.
When used to power the mini disk (MD) player the battery is drained at a rate of between about 200 and 250 milliAmp. When used to power a digital audio MP3 player the battery is drained typically at a rate of about 100 milliAmp.
It would be desirable to have a small flat alkaline battery of the same size and shape as small size cuboid shaped (rectangular parallelepiped) nickel metal hydride batteries, so that the small alkaline size battery can be used interchangeably with the nickel metal hydride battery to power small electronic devices such as mini disk or MP3 players.
It would be desirable to use a primary (nonrechargeble) alkaline battery, preferably a zinc/MnO2 alkaline battery as a replacement for small rectangular shaped rechargeable batteries, particularly small size nickel metal hydride rechargeable battery.
However, a particular problem associated with the design of rectangular (cuboid) shaped primary Zn/MnO2 alkaline battery is that of the tendency of the electrodes to swell during cell discharge. Both anode and cathode swells during discharge.
For a given housing wall thickness, it will be appreciated that a rectangular shaped cell housing is less able to withstand a given increase in cell internal pressure (due to gassing and cathode expansion) than a cylindrical shaped housing of comparable size and volume. This is due to the significantly higher circumferential stress (hoop stress) imposed on a rectangular (cuboid) shaped housing than on a similar size cylindrical housing for any given pressure and housing wall thickness. The problem of bulging or swelling associated with rectangular shaped cells can be overcome by significantly increasing the wall thickness of the housing. However, a significant increase in housing wall thickness can result in significant decrease in available volume for anode and cathode materials for rectangular cells having small overall thickness, e.g. under about 10 mm. The added wall thickness adds to the cost of manufacture of the cell. In this regard it is desirable to keep the housing wall thickness below about 0.50 mm, preferably less than about 0.47 mm.
Thus it is desired to design a small flat (nonrechargeable) alkaline cell, such as an F6 or 7/5-F6 size cell having a rectangular (cuboid) shaped housing, but yet with small housing wall thickness, wherein the housing does not significantly bulge or swell during normal cell usage.
It is desired that such rectangular cell be used as a replacement for a same size flat nickel metal hydride rechargeable cell.
A principal aspect of the invention is directed to a primary (nonrechargeable) alkaline cell which generates hydrogen gas upon discharge, wherein said cell has an outer casing (housing), an end cap assembly which includes a vent mechanism which allows the hydrogen gas to escape from the cell when gas pressure reaches a predetermined level. The casing has at least a pair of opposing flat walls running along the cell""s length.
An end cap assembly is inserted into the casing open end and sealed by crimping or welding to close the casing. The alkaline cell may be in the shape of a parallelepiped, but is desirably in the shape of a cuboid (rectangular parallelepiped). The casing, is thus preferably of cuboid shape, which does not have any integral cylindrical sections. The alkaline cell desirably has an anode comprising zinc, and an aqueous alkaline electrolyte, preferably aqueous solution of potassium hydroxide.
An end cap assembly includes a venting mechanism and preferably a rectangular shaped metallic cover. The cover is used to close to the open end of the casing after the cell contents are inserted into the casing. The metallic cover can form the cell""s negative terminal if insulation is inserted between the edge of the said cover and the casing edge. Alternatively, the cover can be welded directly to the casing edge. If the cover is welded to the casing edge, a separate end cap insulated from the cover can be employed in electrical communication with the anode to function as the cell""s negative terminal. The casing is positive and forms the cell""s positive terminal.
The cathode comprising MnO2 is inserted, preferably in the form of a plurality of compacted slabs or disks. The cathode slabs or disks are preferably rectangular shaped, each having a central hollow core running through the slab""s thickness. The slabs are inserted so that they are stacked one on top of another. The slabs are aligned along the cell""s length, so that their outside surface is in contact with the inside surface of the casing. The stacked cathode slabs form a central hollow core running along the cell""s longitudinal axis. The inside surface of each cathode slab, which defines the central hollow core within the slab, is preferably a curved surface. Such curved inside surface improves the mechanical strength of the slab during transfer and handling and also provides more uniform contact between the electrolyte permeable separator and the cathode. The separator is inserted into the cell""s central hollow core so that the outside surface of the separator abuts and closely contacts the inside surface of the cathode. An anode slurry comprising zinc particles is inserted into the central hollow core with the separator providing the interface between anode and cathode.
In an aspect of the invention the end cap assembly has an elongated anode current collector, which is inserted into the anode and in electrical communication with the cell""s negative terminal. The end cap assembly has an insulating sealing member, which insulates such anode current collector from the cell""s outer casing. The end cap assembly has a vent mechanism, which can be a resilient rubber plug compressed into a cavity within the insulating sealing member or a metallic rivet passing through the insulating sealing member. When gas pressure within the cell reaches a predetermined threshold level, the plug lifts out of the cavity enough to let the gas escape therefrom. Alternatively, the vent mechanism may comprise a rupturable membrane, which can form an integral part of the insulating sealing member.
In an aspect of the invention the vent mechanism is designed to activate when the cell""s internal gas pressure reaches a threshold level of between about 100 and 300 psig (6.895xc3x97105 and 20.69xc3x97105 pascal gage), desirably between about 100 and 200 psig (6.895xc3x97105 and 13.79xc3x97105 pascal gage). The outer casing (housing) is desirably of steel, preferably of nickel-plated steel. The casing wall thickness is desirably between about 0.30 and 0.45 mm, preferably between about 0.30 and 0.40 mm, more desirably between about 0.35 and 0.40.
In another aspect of the invention at least the widest portion of the anode current collector is surrounded by an insulating barrier between such wide portion of the current collector and the cell""s casing. It has been determined that narrow gaps, for example, of less than about 0.5 mm, between any surface of the anode current collector and the cell""s casing inside surface can provide regions in which corrosive by-products can occur during cell discharge. This in turn can passivate neighboring regions of the anode current collector and promote gassing. It has been determined that it is desirable to provide the insulating sealing member with a downward extending skirt which surrounds wide portions of the current collector. This produces a barrier between the current collector wide portions and cell casing and reduces the production of corrosive chemicals or gassing in that space during cell discharge. In a preferred aspect the widest part of the anode current collector is between about 0.5 and 2 mm, preferably between about 0.5 and 1.5 mm from the casing inside surface and the insulating skirt preferably surrounds such wide portions of the anode current collector. These design features were determined to reduce the production of corrosive chemicals between anode and cell casing. Such corrosive chemicals can include complex metal containing substances or compounds, which can promote gassing and interfere with proper cell performance. The resolution of this problem made the resealable rubber vent plug assembly suitable as a viable vent mechanism for the flat primary alkaline cell of the invention.
In an aspect of the invention the cell is balanced so that the cathode is in excess. Desirably the cell is balanced so that the ratio of theoretical capacity of the MnO2 (based on a theoretical specific value of 370 mAmp-hr per gram MnO2) divided by the mAmp-hr capacity of zinc (based on a theoretical specific value of 820 mAmp-hr per gram zinc) is between about 1.15 and 2.0, desirably between about 1.2 and 2.0, preferably between about 1.4 and 1.8. It has been determined that design of the flat alkaline cell herein at higher ratio of theoretical capacity of MnO2 to theoretical capacity of zinc reduces the amount of overall swelling. It is not known with certainty why this occurs. It may be in part due to the fact the most all of the zinc gets discharged. In such case there is little if any zinc hydroxide intermediates left in the anode, which can cause swelling.
The ratio of anode thickness to the casing outside thickness is desirably between about 0.30 and 0.40. (Such thicknesses are measured along a plane perpendicular to the cell""s longitudinal axis, across the outside thickness of the cell.) Swelling of the cell upon discharge is thereby controlled allowing a flat or rectangular shaped alkaline cell to be used as a primary power source for electronic devices such as portable digital audio players and the like.
In a specific aspect the alkaline cell has the overall shape of a small cuboid (rectangular parallelepiped), typically having an outside thickness between about 5 and 10 mm, particularly a thickness between about 5 and 7 mm. The outside thickness is measured by the distance between the outside surface of opposing sides of the housing defining the short dimension of the cell. In such embodiment the primary (nonrechargeable) alkaline cell of the invention can be used, for example, as a replacement for small size flat rechargeable cells. In particular such primary alkaline cell can be used as a replacement for same sized rechargeable nickel metal hydride cells, for example, the 7/5-F6 size rectangular rechargeable nickel metal hydride cell.